


The Mitochondria is the Power Bottom of the Cell (or, Desmond and Alex do a Bondage)

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Agender Alex, Asexual Alex, Bondage, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Negotiated kink, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Without Plot, Trans Characters, all consensual, i use alex for practicing singular they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 6 - "Lock/Key""Yeah I know you could rip through the metal or shapeshift another pair of arms or do whatever the fuck you want, but not in our scene. Here you're playing the main role in the movie of my fantasy.""So I'm acting, huh? What's my motivation?""Hm..." Desmond slipped back around behind them. "To get me off without using your hands." There was a small sharpclinkas he locked the cuffs. "Without using tendrils either."Alex pivoted back to look at him. "But Ialwaysuse tendrils!""That's why we're changing it up, you gotta get creative."





	The Mitochondria is the Power Bottom of the Cell (or, Desmond and Alex do a Bondage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingMustache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache/gifts).



> added more sentences 12/9/17

"This is ridiculous," Alex said.

"Are you not comfortable doing it?" asked Desmond from behind them.

Alex made a noise in their throat.

"Because I'm not going to force you into this, bae." Desmond leaned around to make eye contact with Alex. "Consent is the key, don'cha know. So if you just wanna do like usual-"

"No, you have my consent, but it's just... ridiculous! To imagine a pair of handcuffs can stop me from-"

"That's why it's called 'role play', capische?" Desmond grinned. "Yeah I know you could rip through the metal or shapeshift another pair of arms or do whatever the fuck you want, but not in our scene. Here you're playing the main role in the movie of my fantasy."

"So I'm acting, huh? What's my motivation?"

"Hm..." Desmond slipped back around behind them. "To get me off without using your hands." There was a small sharp _clink_ as he locked the cuffs. "Without using tendrils either."

Alex pivoted back to look at him. "But I _always_ use tendrils!"

"That's why we're changing it up, you gotta get creative."

"I thought we were changing it up because you gotta indulge your kink."

"Well you can indulge me creatively." Desmond hung the tiny key up on a wall hook, then came back to sit, legs splayed wide, on a wooden chair before Alex.

Alex watched him walk over and back before they spoke again. "Next time we do sex, it's only fair we have a scene to indulge _my_ kink."

Desmond said an inquisitive "Ah?" as he was unbuckling his belt.

"Yeah. How 'bout that?"

"I didn't think aces had kinks."

"A common misconception."

"Well sure, I'd be up for it. As long as it's not too 'out there' and risky." Desmond shuffled his pants down. "I'm not gonna like, eat live bees or something."

"It's not live bees."

"Okay, cool. Right, let's start the scene, I guess. Oh! If you wanna stop just say 'red light'."

"Really? _That's_ the safe word you picked? _Redlight_?"

"Yeah, good point, I'll pick something less virus-related. How about, uhh. 'Spider-Man'," he proposed.

Alex hummed. "That works, yeah."

"And please after you say it, wait for me to unlock you, because those cuffs aren't cheap; I don't want you just breaking 'em open."

"Understood, sweetheart," Alex said, getting down on their knees. "Ahem. Uhh, oh no, I'm trapped here, with these handcuffs. And they're firmly locked. Aaa what a pickle I find myself in."

Desmond smirked at Alex's hamminess. "Don't talk, peasant," he said, grabbing Alex's head and pulling them closer to his crotch.

Alex blinked up at him. "I'm a peasant now? When did that happen."

Desmond snorted. "Fine, you're a servant instead." He put on a haughty voice. "I require your assistance, humble servant, to reach my climax."

"I must comply," Alex said, holding back laughter. They leaned forward and grabbed the band of Desmond's briefs with their teeth, pulling it down carefully. When everything was exposed, they let go and said, "Ah, my liege, you have such exquisite genitalia."

"Why of course I do! It's in my jeans!" Desmond said, and followed the pun with a royal roll of laughter, which Alex joined in on. "Humble servant, you should be honored to feast on me tonight!"

"Yes, yes, I'm honored. Allow me to get to work." Alex moved in and sucked Desmond into their mouth, gently grazing with the lightest edge of teeth.

Desmond gasped and scooted forward in his seat to give Alex better access, grabbing their shoulders for support as his spine started to wobble with pleasure.

Alex hummed, smiling around Desmond's hard shaft, glad to be able to bring this pleasure to their partner. They lapped at the tip every few seconds, tasting the heat and the growing wetness, reveling in it. Normally, they would have their hands and tendrils roaming the rest of Desmond's body while they ate him out, squeezing and massaging to keep his entire body stimulated, but Desmond wanted it this way tonight, and it wasn't turning out too bad, was it?

After a couple minutes, they pulled back and grinned at Desmond. "How am I doing?"

"Mnn," Desmond groaned. "Doin' good, but-" He hooked a leg around Alex's back to shove them back in the heat of his crotch. "But, mnn, stay in there till you finish the job. Please." The lord-and-servant roles were forgotten now, apparently.

"If you insist." With a hungry growl they thrust their tongue between slippery folds, causing a loud gasp from Desmond.

"Fuck, oh fuck, mnn, Alex, yes..." The man was soon rocking on the edge of his chair, unable to sit still with all the sensations Alex's mouth was incurring, with the sucking and thrusting and the humming and the gentle, gentle bites.

Alex was having a grand old time of it, finding themself intrigued and playfully challenged by the bondage limitation imposed. They moved their head back and forth in an erratic rhythm, keeping Desmond in the dark on what he'd feel from moment to moment.

"God yes, god yes," Desmond muttered, leg shaking around Alex's body. The slick movements of the tongue inside and the lips outside and the teeth scraping along his shaft were so good,  _so fucking good_ , pleasure all concentrated in that one region by Alex's dedicated focus.

His orgasm came with little warning, only a tightening of his hands on the side of his chair, and then a soft "Oohh" that rose quickly into a shout.

Alex was absolutely delighted at the spurt that proved their success. They stayed in there, lapping up the warm intense juices until Desmond's leg relaxed to allow them to pull back, at which point they rose up to kiss Desmond briefly. "Well, my liege," they rumbled, "I believe I was satisfactory, was I not?"

Desmond breathed heavy a few moments, then nodded and pulled Alex in to taste the flavor on their lips again. The cuffs fell to the floor as Alex melted their arms out to hug Desmond back.


End file.
